The Accidental Kiss
by starpowerness
Summary: Who would you go to if you friend kissed you, and you didn't even like them?


**Hi guys, I am here with Kari and TK, the stars of this fanfiction. Say hi!**

**TK: HI!**

**Kari: hi**

**Me: Don't worry, she has been like this all day!**

**TK: Hey Kari whats wrong with you? Are you like PMSing or something?**

**Kari: Why you little!!!!**

**Me: Ok while I calm her down, on with my fanfiction!**

_**The Accidental Kiss**_

* * *

"Kari!" Yelled Davis while running to the girl he was crushing on.

"Hey Kari, wait up!" At that moment the young Kamiya girl stopped and looked over her shoulder and replied.

"Hey Davis, up early I see!' she stated.

"Yea, Veemon got me up real early this morning. So I was wondering if you would like to.." Davis started when..

"NO!" Kari **quickly** replied to the google headed male. Even though Kari had reject Davis time and time again he always kept asking, and every time Kari replied the same way. It was like one day that he hoped she would give in

'Like that is ever going to happen' Kari thought.

But today Davis thought that he might do something different, because he did the same thing everyday. He asked her and then she refused. While she looked away he **quickly **said her name and as she turned he **foolishly** kissed her!!

'Oh my god!' was all that Kari could think about when he broke the kiss. At that moment she ran, she ran as fast as she could to get away from there. She could have cared less where she went because any were was better then there.

Kari ended up in the computer room and once she had realised this she yelled "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

As soon as she got to the digital world she just randomly walked around until she saw something that looked familiar. A while bucket at with gold, blonde hair flowing from the bottom.

Once she had realised who it was she **quickly** and silently walked over to him. Once she was in a 3 metre distance of him she spoke his name...

"TK, is that you?" only to get this reply..

"Oh, hey Kar..." TK 'hello' was cut off by a now cry brunette **willingly** warping her arms around his neck. He looked down and her as a medium red blush began to appear on his cheeks as he slid his arms around her waist. He shook it off as soon as it arrived.

"Kari, please don't cry." He said in a considerate voice, while repeating it in her ear until she and looked him in the eyes. The moment that there eyes connected felt like it went forever, well it did until TK felt something pull him closer to Kari. He only realised what or should I say who it was when all he could fell was her lips upon his. He loved and had longed for this moment his whole life but it was stopped when Kari disconnected there lips.

He had opened his eyes to she Kari's eyes look right into his. She didn't have to say a word, her eye's spoke for themselves and TK was one of the only people who could tell, well Tai being the other.

They had that 'I am so sorry. I have no idea why I just did that' look. Kari was about to say something when TK **hungrily **reconnected their lips. A small moan could be heard from TK, this made Kari went him even more.

After a little while, considering that had to come up for a breath at some point, that stopped and just enjoyed each others company.

It had been 10 minutes and they still stood there, in each others arms, TK realised the overly long silence (lol, I shall call is Jarred. It comes from this saying I heard from a friend years ago. She said that every time there was a awkward silence a gay baby was born.) he thought of something to break it. Suddenly he thought of something. He pushed her out of the embrace and suddenly regretted not thinking it through every well.

She looked at him as he finally asked her a question... "Kari, I was wondering if you would like to come and see a movie with me come time.

Kari looked at TK and soon replied, "Let me think about that....ummmm... DUH!" she jump back into each others arms and shared another kiss. They were broken apart by a phone ringing in Kari school bag. She started to sing long to Lets Make This Last 4ever my Mitchel Musso..

"I need a kick drum,  
A guitar now,  
And a bass line,  
And imma show you how,

How to rock  
How to dance  
How to get down,  
All i need is a piano in my track

Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up  
(Whoa, whoa)

Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop  
(Whoa, whoa)

Can you hear me  
Do you feel it  
If you're with me go  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever"

It was at this part of the song that Kari and TK had both started dancing.

"Turn the amps on  
Turns the lights down  
Bush yourself off  
And Imma show you how

How to rock  
How to dance  
How to get down  
Everybody on the floor now

Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up  
(Whoa, whoa)

Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop  
(Whoa, whoa)

Can you hear me  
Do you feel it  
If you're with me go  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever

Of all the stars in the sky tonight  
You got to ask one thing to shine quite as bright

Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up  
(Whoa, whoa)

Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop  
(Whoa, whoa)

Can you hear me  
Do you feel it  
If you're with me go  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up  
(Whoa, whoa)

Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop  
(Whoa, whoa)

Can you hear me  
Do you feel it  
If you're with me go  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever

Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever  
Let's make this last forever

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever"

Once the song had finished she opened her light pick web-slider phone and took a look and who the text was from. 'Taichi Kayima' was displayed along with a picture from Joe's 18th Birthday party. Joe had had a costume party. Tai had gone as a am angel with devil horns. It was so funny!

She opened the text and it read, '_Kari, where are you? I heard what happened with Davis and funny enough it was Davis who told me.. lol. I just wanted to know if you were alright and if you are with anyone?? Love Tai'_ Kari looked down at the text and let got a sigh. She quickly send a text back to Tai saying, '_Hiya Tai. Don't worry I am fine. I am with TK in the Digital World. Tell Davis that I am sorry and that I will talk to him later ok? Thanx, love Kar xx'_

As soon as she pressed sent TK looked over her shoulder trying to she who it was from and what it had sad but Kari was to fast for him. She closed her phone and but it in her pocket before TK even knew who it was from.

She put on her back pack, grabbed TK hand and began to run to the Digiport. Once they had gotten back to Earth they spent the whole day at school wondering how they were going to tell everyone else that they were dating. Once they did Yolei and the rest of the girls were all running up to Kari and giving her hugs while all the guys were going up to TK and patting him on the back and sacking his had. They both looked over at Davis, he looked **visibly** upset and looked like he had just look is most prised position.

_2 Days Later..._

TK was walking to go and pick up his girlfriend, Kari, for school. Once he had gotten to her house he knocked on the door and Kari walked and gave him a hug. 'She looks even more plae then she did yesterday...' TK thought.

She began to walk to school when TK stopped her and looked at her with concern and said, "Are you sure that you are alright?"

Kari shot him a aggravated look and replied in a rather harsh tone, "TK, I distinctly told you before that I am alright" It was only after she had finished talking that she realised what she had said and ran off. TK was thinking about running after her but he didn't, he was frozen in place. Kari had never yelled at him like that before.

That night TK got a text from Kari saying..

_'Hiya Teeks. I am sorry about what happened today, I have had a really bad week. I am not going to be walking to school tomorrow, Tai is dropping me off. Sorry again. I will see you tomorrow. Kari xx'_

TK firstly laughed at the name that Kari had been calling him for the last few years but once he had read the rest his smile soon became a frown. Now he was more worried about her then he had been at school today, TK knew that she had been distant but she had never not walked to school with him.

TK then, after thinking about it for a few minutes, wrote Kari a text back.

_'Hi Kar. Don't worry about today, I was just worried about you that all and it's alright about tomorrow. I might get a ride with Matt then. I will see you at school tomorrow. TK xo'_

Once Kari had gotten the message she did what TK ha done when he had sent it, she lay on her bed thinking about the Digital World. Soon enough both of then had fallen asleep but unlike TK, Kari woke up around 3.30am in a cold sweat. She looked around to see everything in place. Gatomon was sleeping on the end of her bed unlike she normal. She would normally sleep on Tai's study desk.

Today had started out as any other day but the only difference was that she really missed TK. He would normally be there in the morning to pick her up but today she had gotten a ride from her brother, Tai.

She walked into the high school and then into the hallway because she was early for home room. Kari was half way down the hall when she heard someone say something...

"Hey look it's the Kayima girl. She looks like she hasn't showered in days"

And then another person yelled, "Yea, and she smells like it too."

They all started to laugh when she started to run, Once she was in the next hallway TK walked in that one. He walked up to Matt and asked him why they were laughing (If you couldn't tell Matt is just standing there, not laughing). Matt's reply shocked TK..

"They just did something really bad to Kari. You might want to go after her. She ran into that hall"

TK looked at where Matt was pointing and made a run for that hall he could hear Matt sating something to his friends.

"Dude, why did you have to do that so **cruelly**?" TK turned around to see Matt tell them what they did wrong. You could tell that they were sorry. TK then began to sprint into the next hall to see Kari looking really sad. He began to slow down until he was walking again an d semi yelled "Kari!"

Kari looked over at him with a frown she got looked at him and then ran away. TK was thankful that he was one of the best on the Basketball team because he quickly caught up to her. She was stumbling down the hall until she tripped over her own foot. (Isn't that so much fun. I am like a pro at that! lol)

Kari's vision began to blur when she fall, to the point were her vision was blank. She then heard loads of foot steps and somebody yell.

"KARI!!"

_**Kari's POV**_

Darkness. Just like in my dreams.

"KARI!!" I heard somebody yell. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I then felt some hand slid themselves around my waist and pick me. The person had walked around for about 5 minutes until I was put down on a bed that felt to familiar to be good. A hospital bed... well ambulance bad to be correct. I then had felt many pocks and pronds on my skins. Were they had gone in had stung real bad but the pain went when I had heard my brothers voice.

"TK, I want to some with me to the hospital. If she wakes up I am guess you are going to want to tell her some stuff." "Yea" was the reply that I heard, that person voice sounded like the call of angels, TK's voice.

_**3rd Person**_

_**3 weeks later**_

Not much news had been given to us about Kari's condition and when she would be coming back to school. At this point in time it was like Kari had never been alive. The doctor told us on the day she had gone to the hospital...

"Now, could all please exit this hospital **calmly.** She will be fine. She is just over tried, just go back to your everyday lives and she will be back to normal in no time."

Today had started the same as always. Every day we in front of the library so that we could put the Digimon in a good hiding spot. No one ever when into the Fantasy part of the library so they were pretty safe there.

Tai. Being his usual self, had slept in and been a little late. 'Come on even Davis bet Tai today...' TK thought but this thoughts were discontinued by a girl. Tai had a girl with him and she looked familiar but he couldn't but his finger on it. TK thought about it for a second and then yelled...

"Hey Tai, How are you?" To then get the weirdest reply from Tai...

"Yea, I am alright **TK,** jusa little over tried from all this studying!"

After Tai had made this statement, not knowing why Tai had made so much effort onto my name, the girl that he was with looked at me and started to giggle. In the middle of this she said..

"OMG, I'm gone for 3 weeks and you change so much. Maybe I shouldn't go away so much"

TK looked at her and said, "Kar....." Not realising what he had said, he looked at her and saw the happiness in her eyes. It was really her, the love of his life was back. I **brilliantly **looked at her and said....

"Kar, I missed you so much." She ran up to TK and when she got there TK gave her the biggest bear hug that he could. And once they had realised each other Kari whispered something into TK's ear with a giggle.

"TK, I never thought that you would forget about you girlfriend.."

* * *

**Well that's all focks!**

**TK and Kari: R**ead **A**nd **R**eview!


End file.
